


Making Amends

by Rowdy_Simp



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Repressed Memories, idk what else tbh, snjdjsks sorry ive been dead -, stan gwourtney, theyre gfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowdy_Simp/pseuds/Rowdy_Simp
Summary: When there’s a new season of Total Drama, Gwen isn’t really thrilled Courtney is there. However, once they finally meet in person again, Gwen is really stressed and confused.
Relationships: Courtney/Gwen (Total Drama)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Making Amends

**Author's Note:**

> oml heyy- long time no see 💃🏻💃🏻
> 
> sorry ive been dead for the l o n g e s t - i rlly wasnt able to write for the longest pls-
> 
> but im back now!! hopefully i can be a bit more active with school going on, idk for sure tho
> 
> thanks for sticking around tho 💖
> 
> and yeahh- my first non lumity fic! stan total drama and stan gwourtney 🙈✨

gwen sighed as she sat on her bunk. she ignored the sounds of people moving around the cabin, making their way to their own beds. 

“get out my way heather if you know whats best for you.” leshawna threatened, then shoved her out of the way.

“ugh, whatever. it probably has bed bugs anyway since its next to izzy.”

they both turned to see izzy sleeping with bugs crawling all over her. they both cringed and stepped back.

total drama hasnt changed one bit. and having courtney return here too? gwen hated every second of it here.

ever since the incident that happened in all stars, she never wanted to talk to her again. she was lied to. she was backstabbed. 

just when she was starting to care more and more about her.

gwen swore at the thought of it. 

i cant. i cant let myself be manipulated again.

“oh wowww, free chocolate!” lindsay squealed, abruptly interrupting gwens thoughts. she turned and looked as lindsay picked up a small brown object on the counter and bit into it. a loud crunch echoed throughout the room.

“lindsay i dont think...” heather started but stopped. “nevermind.-“

lindsay paused and spit the thing out. “not chocolate, not chocolate-“ she practically passed out on her bed as heather rolled her eyes.

steps were heard outside and everyone turned to look at the entrance.

gwens turned to see courtney walk into the cabin.

“ugh. you would think after some years they would clean up this place.” she scoffed and held her nose. 

suddenly the two made eye contact. courtney awkwardly waved but gwen just turned away.

she silently laid her head on the pillow, staring at the wall next to her. her black and blue hair was covering her face. she didnt care.

she sighed with relief as courtney walked past her and got herself situated. once she lied down, beth stood up and turned the light off.

the cabin was silent, and the only thing that could be heard was leshawna’s snoring and the crickets outside.

gwen actually felt content for a moment before she realized she probably wouldn’t get much sleep tonight. 

her mind was so clouded with thoughts; sleep was the last thing on her mind.

she twisted and turned, desperately trying to calm down. she felt so much discomfort being with courtney in the same room.

she couldnt get her out of her head.

“but now that we’re friends again, i never want it to end!”

“i never really missed duncan, but i really missed you.”

gwen felt as if her heart was stabbed all over again.

she lied. she lied to her so many times.

gwen felt so stupid that she actually believed courtney cared about her. she never did, and never will.

gwen shoved her face into the pillow, trying to smother all her negative thoughts.

“you’re so stupid for trusting her.

“why would you even give her a second chance.”

“you left yourself be manipulated.”

“why would you ever love her.”

gwen gasped, sweat beating along her forehead.

love her.

no, theres no way. 

she cant. 

she couldnt.

gwen shakily stood up and panned across the room.

she needed to get some air. 

she nervously stood up and made her way to the door. she turned the knob and made her way outside. she sighed as she closed it behind her.

she needed time to calm down. she was so tense, she needed to stop.

she just needed to get away. her heart was beating so fast, she couldnt relax. 

she wanted to sob, but she couldnt. she wanted to just leave. but she couldnt.

she wanted to just punch courtney across the jaw and let all of her anger out. all of her sadness, all of her grief; so it would all be gone.

but she couldnt.

gwen just walked. she didnt know where she was going, she didnt know if anyone saw her. she didnt care.

she just walked and walked and walked.

eventually, she found herself by the lake.

she scoffed as memories came rushing back.

when first season ended, when duncan and courtney were still together.

she sighed. she was so stupid.

she sat on the bank, watching the reflection of the water.

she shivered as the cool air wrapped itself around her.

she wanted to cry, she wanted to just let all of her emotions out. but something was holding her back. what was it? she didnt know.

she flinched as she heard footsteps from behind her.

great. it was probably some cameraman trying to catch some extra footage or something.

she stood up and turned around.

“oh fuck off-“

her blood went cold as she saw who was in front of her.

“courtney?”

courtney nervously looked at her, backing away. 

“im sorry, i startled you. i just, i saw you leave and i wanted to see if you were okay.”

gwen scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“ha, the irony. why do you care?” she turned away and faced the water. she couldnt bare to make eye contact.

“gwen i swear- why are you even still upset with me? that was years ago.” courtney crossed her arms. she walked over next to her and awaited a response.

she was shocked to see gwen chuckling.

courtney was confused.

“what are you even laughing at?-“

“courtney, you dont understand okay. just leave me alone and don’t talk to me.” gwen started walking away but courtney grabbed her by the arm.

“dont touch me!-“

“gwen, just please talk to me!” courtney said desperately, not letting go. “we can make amends, just please tell me what i can do to make it up to you.”

gwen turned and pushed her away, anger pulsing through her veins.

“you cant fucking take back what you did, you lied to me! you never cared about being friends, you just needed an ally.” gwen finally looked her in the eye and saw the confusion on her face.

“you only cared about the money. you never cared about me, it was never about me. you just wanted to win, and you just fucking used me!” gwens face was red and her fists were shaking she waited for a response.

“gwen... i dont get it.”

“dont get what? that you backstabbed and pretended to be my friend? i dont see how thats hard to understand.” 

“gwen, its called total drama. drama being the key word. we all wanted to win, but i never once said i never wanted to be your friend! i never meant to hurt you, i was just... playing the game!” courtney tried to reason with her.

“courtney, just leave.”

“i dont understand why you just cant forgive me!” courtney yelled, her anger and frustration getting the better of her.

“hey dont be all fucking yelling at me! youre the one that made the damn chart!”

“i was just strategizing then, nothing was set and stone! we still couldve been taken to the final two if you let me explain!-“

“courtney i swear- you dont understand.”

“understand what? just fucking talk to me!-“

“you never understood that i love you okay!-“

courtneys eyes widened and gwens heart stopped as she realized what just came out of her mouth.

the two stood in silence as the trees swayed around them.

“i- i have to go.” gwen desperately tried to run back to the cabin but courtney stopped her by grabbing her by the hand.

“gwen wait-“

“just let me go!- havent i already embarrassed myself enough-“ 

“oh my god can you just fucking calm down! do you want to wake everyone up?? how would you explain yourself then.”

gwen stopped and turned at that statement.

“fine.”

courtney was shocked to see tears streaming down gwen’s face.

“gwen why are you-“

“look i already know that youre just going to expose me tomorrow. i dont care anymore, just what more do you have to say??-“

gwen was interrupted by courtney pressing her lips against hers.

gwen was in a state of shock. paralyzed. her heart was practically exploding.

the two stayed connected for a few more seconds before courtney, to gwens disappointment, broke the kiss.

“okay, will you calm down now.” courtney asked, crossing her arms.

gwen nodded, she could barely speak.

the two sat down on the dock, an awkward silence filled the cool night air.

“how long have you felt this way?” courtney asked, breaking the silence.

“what?”

“how long have you had feelings for me?” she asked, avoiding eye contact.

gwen paused before answering. “since all stars... i dont even really know why, i just did.”

courtney let out a small laugh and nervously moved a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“i will admit, i didnt exactly feel the same then. while i was so focused on winning. but once i actually, left the island i really missed you.”

gwen turned to look at her, and she blushed as she realized the moonlight illuminated courtney’s features.

she was beautiful.

“i know you probably wont forgive me for a long time, but i just want you to know that i would love to try.”

courtney turned to look at her.

“try what?” gwen asked, instinctively leaning in.

the two were inches apart.

“try us.”

their lips connected once again and their arms wrapped around each other.

courtney fondled with gwen’s hair and gwen held on to her waste.

the two of them were never going to let go again.

the two separated and touched their foreheads together.

“do you really mean it?”

gwen felt a single tear rolling down her cheek.

“yes. yes i do.”

**Author's Note:**

> aight yall, sorry again for the absence haha- thank you for reading, i hope yall liked it!
> 
> and if yall would like to see more gwourntey fics, lmk 👀✨
> 
> also, im rlly active on my twt, so feel free to follow or get in touch if you want to see me active @amityssidechic haha 
> 
> ty!!


End file.
